My life as half fairy half genie
by qaudbreed
Summary: Jorgen and Norm now have a daughter named Rosaline Von Strangle. The young girl must survive her family and find her true love. It seems a lot easier with Eros by her side.MPREG,YAOI,SLASH,HET. JuandissimoxCupid JorgenxNorm and ErosXRosaline in future chapters.
1. Prologue

Jorgen was holding his newborn daughter smiling at the tiny girl. Looking up noting Norm was still was hard work bringing their precious jem into the world so the genie needed the rest. As enforcer of _Da Rules_ he never thought he would end up divorcing the Tooth Fairy and marrying a rule-breaking genie let alone have a child with said genie. They started out hating eachother, but it slowly turned into love. How, neither would ever be able to answer that, but they paid it no mind now that they has a child.

As if to remind him that she was there the baby started to whimper

"Sshhh Rosaline...Papa's got you..."he mummbles gently bouncing her in his arms. Rosaline looks up at her Papa with voilet eyes. She had gotten her eyes and hair from Norm, but her skin tone was more like Jorgen's. She was perfect. She yawns softly before falling asleep. Smiling he looks at his husband, who was starting to wake up.

"Ugh. I do NOT like you at the moment Jorgen." Norm groans. The fairy chuckles walking to his bedside and Norm smiles when he sees his daughter. Jorgen hands their daughter to him and, when she stirred, they were afraid she was going to wake up and have a fit, but she just moves closer to her Daddy's chest sighing softly in her sleep. Both men let out a sigh of relief and Jorgen kisses Norm.

"She's beautiful."Jorgen says softly, or as softly as his voice would allow.

"She is. We'll have to fight off boys when she gets older."Norm agrees brushing her black curls out of her face gently. Everything falls into a peaceful silence as the couple watch their daughter lovingly.


	2. Chapter 1

"Dad?"I question looking around the house. My Dad was nowhere to be found and my Papa was probably out enforcing _Da Rules_. I smirk. Sweet. I head for the front door ready to sneak out, but when I opened the door I saw Nana Boom Boom. I give her a sheepish grin

"Hi Nana. How can I help you?"I ask

"Your parents called me because they needed someone to watch you while their gone."Nana explains

"Watch me? Gone? Where did they go?"

"A retreat. They'll be gone for a few weeks, so I'll be watching over you while their gone."

"No wonder no one was home. Why wouldn't they tell me they were going on a trip?" Nana hugs me

"Don't worry sweetheart. It'll be ok." I hug her back

"Ok. Love you Nana." she kisses the top of my head

"I love you too sweetheart. Now, how about some cookies?" I grin

"Please and thank you Nana!" Nana leads me to the kitchen laughing. I sit at the counter and a note poofs, more like GONGs, infront of me . I pick it up and read it

'Dear Rosey,

Your Papa and I are on a retreat for a few weeks, as Nana probably already told you. Be good and listen to Nana. If you don't we gave her the power to punish you and, when we get back, you will be grounded.

Love,

Dad'

I laugh and put it down. Ofcourse Dad would leave a note like that. I watch Nana bake. I loved my Nana a lot. She's amazing! She's tough, sweet, and a great cook! Papa learned to cook from her and he's been teaching me. Sometimes I would help out at the family bakery, Strangle Buns. Weird name for a bakery, but it fit the Von Strangle family. Nana notices me watching her.

"Want to help?"she asks

"I would love to! Papa has been teaching me to cook."I say jumping down from my seat and jog over to her. I'm only eleven, so don't have 'a grown up's chest', I've heard adults say it that way, meaning I don't have to worry about 'boob embaressments' yet even though I will in the future. I shudder at the thought of future shopping trips with my parents. I shake the thought and focus on helping Nana Boom Boom make the cookies. I help her add the ingrediants and mix it all together then she puts them in the oven.

I hear a knock on the door and answer it while wipping off my hands. My friend Eros Maginfico smiles at me

"Hey Rose. Wanna hang out?"he asks

"Sorry Eros, but I can't. My parents went away on a retreat." I answer

"Mine too. They left me with free range of the house."

"You're kidding. My parents called Nana to watch over me while their gone."

"You're nana's here? Is she baking by any chance?"

"We just put so cookies in the oven."

"Is it ok if I stay?" I turn back to the kitchen

"Nana! Is it ok for Eros to stay for awhile?"she nods "Come on in." Eros laughs and walks in and we walk to the kitchen. Nana was cleaning up

"Hi Nana."

"Hello Eros."Nana says. Eros and I sit down at the counter and wait for the cookies to be done. As we wait he and I decide to play soccer with a small, rolled up peice of napkin. We were laughing and having fun, so we didn't hear or see Nana take the cookies out of the oven. Once we notice the cookies were done we just stare at them trying to will them to cool faster. We here my Nana laughing as she watches us amused.

"Eros, check and see if their cool."I say

"You do it."he argues

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You." we were arguing back and forth and Nana decides to stop it. She checks the cookies and, once she sees their cool enough, gives us both a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"Thank you Nana!"we chorus and start eating.

I smile looking at the kids. I shake my head laughing and walk to the living room. I notice a picture of my grandson and his husband, who was holding Rosaline when she was a baby. She has grown into a beautiful young girl. She's only eleven, but she already has boys chasing after her though no one could blame them. With her Von Strangle skin tone, curly black hair and voilet eyes. I never suspected that my grandson would end up marrying a genie, but I was glad that he was happy with his family and life.

I hear the kids washing their dishes then they walk into the front room

"We're going to my room to play some video games." Rosey says and I nod. They go upstairs to her room. It slightly worried me that Eros was going into her room, but he's her best friend. I was just worried because he is Juandissimo and Cupid's son. He was a handsome boy with purple highlighted black hair, carmel skin, and blue eyes. He looked more like Juandissimo than Cupid. I just worried that they were starting to go through the 'transition phase'. I couldn't leave two kids alone in one room for two long. I check the den and notice a video game system

"Rosaline! Eros! In the den!"I call up. They jog down the stairs

"Sorry Nana. Had to grab a few hand helds and some games." Rosey says. I nod and watch them run into the den. I don't move from the doorway until I see they were actualy playing video games.

"What's wrong with your nana?" Eros asks

"Dunno. She's acting like my Dad and Papa. They said it was beacuse 'I'm growing up to fast'."I say shrugging

"My parents say the same thing."

"Grown ups are weird."

"Yeah. Super weird."we continued to play video games, but as we played I couldn't help but glance at my best friend. He's kind of cute...GAH! What am I thinking? He's a boy! He has cooties! Yuck! I shake my head and focus on the game. I started to wonder when my parents would be back. The note said a few weeks, but how long is a few weeks?

"Hey Eros, did you're parents say how long they would be gone?"

"A few weeks. Papá said three or four weeks at most."

"Three or four? That's a long time. My Papa never stays away for that long 'cause he misses any chance to scramble the fairies or enforce _Da Rules_."

"I know what you mean. My Dad could miss people that need to be shot with his arrows." I snicker lightly

"Yeah. He needs to shoot people in their butts." Eros grins

"Papá says he gets to take his anger out on people's butts." We both burst into laughter and my friend falls off the couch he was laughing so hard. Him falling off only made me laugh harder and fall off myself. Our stomachs grumble making our laughter aburptly stop.

"Nana! When is supper?"I ask standing in the doorway to the kitchen

"I'm just finishing up sweetheart."Nana answers

"Can I help?"

"Ofcourse."she gives me a few tasks that I finish quickly. Eros sheepishly stands in the doorway

"Um...Nana Boom Boom? Is it ok if I stay and eat? My...ugh, babysitter won't be at my house till tomorrow."he asks

"Eros, sit down. You're staying the night here and I'll take you home in the morning."my nana answers. He nods and sits down. We all eat then Nana sends us to bed. I go to my room while Eros goes into a guest room. My house had two guest rooms well three originaly, but one becomes Nana's room. It was a large house, but was built for the Von Strangle family. Nana comes into my room and wishes me good night then kisses my forehead before going to bed herself. I yawn and fall asleep.


End file.
